1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy simulated rocket propelled aircraft system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy simulated rocket propelled aircraft per se are known in the art. It is also known to incorporate sound producing means within the aircraft to produce a simulated rocket sound of increasing intensity occurring at the blast-off.